My fake Admirer
by Andrew Black Hawk Johnson Sr
Summary: It's a twisted little trick made by the one and only:Chas Princeton.One-shot whatever that means Read it and see if you like.


Myfirst Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic. No bad comments.

* * *

" Ok then Sirus! Get your game on!" shouted a young Duel Academy Student. Jaden Yuki." Right after lunch." he added after sitting back down. 

" Uh, Jaden, maybe I should set this one out. I have something to do." said Jaden's shy, but cute friend, Sirus.

" Ah c'mon Si. It'll be fun. Not to mention I can have your last grilled cheese." said Jaden's and Sirus's friend, Chumley.

" But really guys, I have to go."

"But but, b-but Sirus. I need a duel. Alexis is with Zane, Chas has something else to do, whatever that is. And I don't hardly know anyone else who can throw down as good as you."

Sirus then stood up, looking serious as usual to Jaden. "Sorry J. This is important. If I don't go, someone will be mad at me."

Finally giving up, Jaden then asked everyone in the entire Slypher dorms. Chumly finished his last grilled cheese and asked if he could have Sirus's.

" Honestly Zane, I gotta leave." A young girl with a blue uniform almost similar to Jaden's jacket. With blondish hair and a red rose in hand.

" Could you at least tell me who's your secret admirer Alexis." The tall, third year asked.

Suddenly, Alexis blushed and clutched the rose even tighter in her left hand. with a big smile on her face, she replied,"Sorry Zane I can't tell you."

She walked away from Zane from the huge lighthouse near sea.

" You know Chumly, I'm bored. I couldn't find anyone in this entire building who would want to duel me. Do you want to duel? Just for fun? Are you even listening to me?" Jaden shook Chumly awake while talking more about past duels.(Yes people he was that bored.)

" You know what Jaden." Chumly finally said after he awoken.

" What?" Jaden asked.

" You need to take a break on dueling. Just for today at lea-" Before Chumly could even finish his sentence, Jaden yelled

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! Take a break on dueling is like taking a break on breathing for a day; I wouldn't survive.Wait I have an idea, why don't we see why Sirus was in so much of a rush."

" Isn't that called spying?" Chumly asked.

And Jaden replied,"It's only spying if you get caught. Remember that when I'm in a rush Ok Chum. Let's go!" He lept off his bed and started out the door while pulling on his shoes on the way out. Chumly was far behind him, dragging his feet.

_Why do we have to run?_Chumly asked in his mind.

Alexis walked near the courtyard, in front of the entrance to Duel Academy. She waited on one of the benches there. At that same moment, Sirus took the long way to the same destination. He then spotted Alexis, his secret admirer.

Sirus found a letter in his PE locker,and it read:

_Dear Sirus,_

_I was not sure of my feelings at first, and I was too shy to admit it, but I'm sure of it now. I love you Sirus. I want to see you. Meet me at the courtyard. I'll be sitting on one of the benches there on Saturday at 6:00. Don't be late my darling,_

_-Alexis Rhodes_

Sirus had recognized Alexis's handwriting, and it was her handwriting.

At that very moment, Alexis was reading her note. It said:

_My Dearest Alexis,_

_I can no longer hold back my deepest emotions toward you. I must tell you, I love you. I always have, I just been too shy, too proud to tell you my true feelings inside. I must see you again, like I see you every day. Meet me at the courtyard in front of the school. I'll be there. On Saturday at 5:50. Please, don't be late._

_-yours truly,_

_Zane_

"C'mon Chum, let's make tracks!" Jaden yelled far behind him.

" Can't we just take a break for one moment I'm tired. Why do we have to run?" Chumly complained as he kept dragging his feet in the dirt.

" Shhh. I see Sirus."Jaden whispered as he slowed down. They both lept into a bush, and waited quietly for something to happen.

"Uh, Alexis." Sirus said. His voice shaky as he felt weak in the knees. He was holding his letter in one hand, and started to walk slowly towards the bench, sweating, and just plain nervous.

" Hi sirus." She responded in confusion. Alexis as well had her letter in hand.

There was silence between the two. Sirus looked both love-struck and shaky, while Alexis seemed calm and confused of what was going on. Jaden and Chumly were just looking at each other, not knowing if they should break the awkward silence.

Then suddenly, and without warning, Sirus's emotions just poured out, and he shouted in a confident voice, "OH ALEXIS! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The time Sirus was finished with his statement, there came a roaring laughter in the bush opposite to Jaden's and Chumly's.It was Chas as he on the ground laughing as if he was beingtickled to death.

" OH MAN THAT WAS HILARIOUS! YOU BOTH FELL FOR MY TRICK!" He managed to blurt out as Sirus was turning redder by the sencond. And when both Jaden and Chumly fell to the ground as they passed out by the turn of events, and when Alexis was pondering to herself, _what does this have to do with Sirus and Chas. And where's Zane?_

* * *

**And there you have it. To tie up some loose ends, here's what happend:**

**What Chas had to do was to get the notes to Alexis and Sirus in time.**

**Alexis didn't ask Zane about the note because it said he was too 'proud' if you put it that way.**

**Chas somehow (even I don't know) tricked Alexis into writing something like that letter, and Chas then fixed it a bit in her handwriting.**

**Alexis wasn't suspicious about her note because she doesn't know Zane's handwriting.**

**AND FINALLY**

**YES jaden was bored enough to tell Chumly about past duels.**

So I hope I answered any of your pondering questions. Tell me if I spelled anybody's name wrong (especially Chumly).


End file.
